Fuel cell stacks have been known to include heating elements integrated in end plates of the stacks. The heating elements generate heat by resisting electrical current received from an independent electrical power supply. Accordingly, such resistive heating elements selectively heat endmost fuel cells, but not other fuel cells, of the stack.